Xia Meihui
Xia Meihui (美慧夏, Meihui Xia), ''is the current captain of the Squad 3 Division. She is very notable when it comes to her speed and intelligence. Her lieutenant is Kira Izuru. Appearance Xia has dark brown hair tied up in a bun and sideswept bangs, with her side hairs hanging down to her chest. She wears 2 Chinese pins, which come in a variety, in her bun in an X shape. Her eye color is amber, and has a cold gaze that pierces through many. She has a very noticeable scar on her right shoulder, which she covers up with her uniform. Her captain's outfit is seen on the right. It has three layers of clothing, Outside of her duties she likes to wear hanfus, but when going out with people they always convinced her to wear something more casual. After the time skip, Xia makes her side hairs connect Personality It’s hard to tell what emotions Xia is feeling, she isn’t one to go about expressing her emotions or feelings. In fact, the type of aura you get from her is mature, serious, and even scary if you’re alone with her like this(though she doesn’t mean to appear as such). She is strict with rules and aims for perfection, and it’s nearly impossible to get her to break these said rules; she believes that they’re there for a reason, not for you to just do as you please anyways. She is noted for her high intelligence and speed(she is the quickest in the 13 Court Guard Squads, her small stature really helps with it), but her defense is lower compared to her other stats. She is a huge loner, she enjoys being alone and having peace and quiet, being in a tranquil atmosphere is something she loves. She has been alone most of her life, she was always seen as “a demon brought from hell to bring destruction upon the Soul Society”, and in all has had only one friend, which she was accused of killing back at the school. However, she is unsure as to whether or not she truly killed him, since the accusations and stress caused her memories of the incident to falter and get altered, but she was found innocent since there was not enough evidence. She can be very sarcastic and crack a joke with a straight face, giving her a deadpan sense of humor. She enjoys humor, even if it doesn’t appear as so. History Before she died and her soul went to the Soul Society, Xia lived in a small village in China. She was shunned here for years, people thought she was a demon sent from hell since she was the baby of a woman who had an affair with her husband. She survived for a couple of years, but around the age of 8, the village decided to finally take action, and she was buried alive to calm the ‘demon’ that she was. Being buried alive is also the only memory she has that she seems to have held on to for so long, it’s the scariest moment she had ever felt in her life. It also adds on to her fear of claustrophobia and being buried alive. However, the people of this village were wrong, and she was just an innocent girl. Then a soul reaper found her and made her soul go to the Soul Society, and to District 32. Xia, now having no family or home, was accepted in by an adoption home, and lived there her whole time in the district. She was very shy and quiet, since she felt these people hated her as well; this is what caused her to be alone for a while. Couples who tried coming in to see who to adopt could never get a word out of her, and eventually people stopped coming to see her, and her fellow adoptionees started leaving her alone, and she eventually found her own quiet place to sit at and be alone. However, after a little while of living here, there was one person who started coming around and hanging out with her, even through all of her silence, Daisuke (who will have a character sheet soon). He sat with her and talked to her almost every day at the same set time he made, even with no response from Xia. After a couple of months, Xia finally spoke to him, asking him why he kept coming back, receiving the response that he didn’t like seeing people alone, and that he wanted to be her friend. That day was the day Xia decided she would finally try and accept this person into her life, and she finally told her her name and a bit of info about herself. After this, they started hanging out more frequently, and she felt like she could trust him, even with her own life. She started smiling more around her, and she felt complete. After many years, Daisuke suggested to join the academy, and, since he was her only friend, she happily agreed. And so they did. Daisuke’s goal by joining this academy was to get high grades and be a captain after having one visit the academy. Xia hoped to be a first lieutenant and work alongside Daisuke, she didn’t care for being as powerful as a captain. Around a year later, their group was assigned to fighting hollows for the first time, and Xia, of course, went with Daisuke. They were doing excellent at first, but in the middle of fighting one a quick figure came out of nowhere and stabbed Daisuke in the chest while Xia wasn’t looking. When she heard the heavy breathing of her partner, she immediately looked over and got paralyzed with fear, watching her only friend fall to the ground. Before she could go to help him, the figure sliced her dominant arm’s shoulder, and she soon fell to the ground out of fear and shock. She went unconscious while looking at Daisuke’s limp figure. (The figure will be explained in Daisuke’s bio, since it mostly involves him) After gaining consciousness and learning of her friend’s death, she fell into a state of depression, and she became that quiet girl that she was in the beginning. A couple months after Daisuke’s death, she thought to herself for a while, and she determined that mourning over his death like this will not honor him. She decided to try her hardest in the academy, and she would aim for a captain’s position, just like Daisuke had wanted to do. She soon became one of the smartest people of her group, and soon she graduated from Shino Academy. She was still rather weak, being a new shinigami, so she was made an unseated member of Squad 13. Through all of the changes in seat numbers and the work she was doing, she started becoming more and more stoic and serious, gaining an official and strong aura that people started noticing. She wanted people to look up to her and think of her as a strong person, and she wanted to be a good influence on the people around her. However, this didn’t change her poor conversation skills. After the position for squad 3 opened up after Aizen’s betrayal, Xia was assigned to be the captain of squad 3, and she has been captain since. Powers & Abilities Battle Data*: In increments of 10 (100, 90, 80 etc) Captain's power add up to 500. Offense: 80 Defense: 80 Agility (Shunpo): 100 Kido: 70 Intelligence:90 Physical Strength (Hakuda): 80 Zanpakuto: Type: Fire Zanpakuto: The sealed form is just a normal katana with a blue handle and yellow diamond lace on it. The cross guard is a circular shape. * Shikai: it's release command is '"Possess"(所有する, Shoyū suru) Aoi honōnoken(“Blue Flaming Sword”): Her sword, apart from the handle, is engulfed in blue flames, raising the attack a fire-type moves. Moeru yōna surasshu(Fiery slash): Xia slashes her sword towards a direction, causing around a 10 foot tall slash to go towards that direction. The speed and power of this move depends on her health; if she is weak, it becomes slower and not as powerful, and then there is vice-versa. * Bankai: Seigyo moeru yōna akuma(Controlling fiery demon): During her bankai, a blue fiery vortex surrounds her, allowing her body to become engulfed in flames as well. Whenever the vortex disappears, she is shown to have a flaming demon tail, as well as two small horns on top of her head; her whole body is still in flames, but it does not affect her. With this, it allows hand-to-hand combat nearly impossible unless her opponent is willing to burn themselves. Burūōbu(Blue Orb): This move can only be accomplished if the target is still; a blue flaming orb surrounds the opponent, and on her command she points at it and turns her sword 90 degrees, causing the orb to push in on the target, burning them. Senryō(Possession): Whenever her sword touches the opponent's weapon and she says this, her zanpakuto is transferred over to her enemy's sword, causing the opponent's zanpakuto to be useless(due to hers not making it capable to work anymore), as well as her own(However, her sword and appearance stay the same, and she is now in full control of her body). Now they only have a sword fight, and until Xia summons her own again it will stay like this. However, if the other's zanpakuto's spirit breaks out of the possession, the other is able to use their power again. Her reiatsu is blue with a dark blue outline. Trivia * She does not have to use Jinzen to communicate with her Zanpakuto. Since her zanpakuto is based off of a demon, you could say that Akuma is, in a way, possessing her. However, the zanpakuto can not control her unless Xia activates her bankai(in which Xia also has to be very weak or give permission for it to happen), so they can only communicate by her consciousness. ** It is rare to have memories from your human life, and Xia is one of the only people to have even a small memory from it. All she remembers is being buried alive, angry faces looking down at her while she called out to her parents, who did nothing. It haunts her to this day, and no matter how much she tries to forget it, she can’t. All she feels from that memory is hatred and unacceptance of her. ** Though she is a stoic person, she has a deadpan sense of humor and is pretty sarcastic, which is one of the traits that helps show her true self. ** Xia is fluent in Chinese, while Japanese is her second language. If she forgets a word in Japanese, she will use a Chinese word in its place and act like it’s supposed to be like that. She will also throw around Chinese phrases. ** After the events of her passed friend, she declared that if in a given situation someone is in trouble/a deathly situation, she would not hesitate to help. She would even sacrifice herself for someone she considered a friend if she had to. ' ** Xia doesn’t mind being a third wheel, or just tagging along with a group of people and not talking to them. It happens pretty often, and she tends to observe her surrounding and take everything in rather than talk or listen to the people she is with. If with one person, she will just answer their questions or give a signal that she is listening to them. If familiar or friends with them, she will be a bit more talkative.' ' ** She prefers being the person in charge of everything, since she is the type of person who would rather tell people what to do than be told. If someone below her strength or rank tries to tell her what to do, she is very stubborn. If of equal rank or strength, she will hesitantly oblige, and ranks above her she will comply. ** Favorite food:Stir Fried Sesame Vegetables with Rice' ' ** Since she heavily relies on speed to replace her bad defense, she will sometimes use her spiritual pressure to push her while using shunpo. However, this takes a lot more energy out of her, so she can only do it so many times. ** My Japanese headcanon voice for Xia is Rina Sato ** My English headcanon voice for Xia is Trina Nishimura ** Favorite- Food:Stir Fried Sesame Vegetables with Rice Drink: Bubble tea Activity/Hobby: Exercising, making origami, reading Sport: Track and field, 500 meter run Color: Blue and Gold Animals: Cats Quotes --''"No matter if they are against me or not, my squad members could be considered like my children. I will protect them no matter what, I will even take my life for them if I have to. I do not mind handing my life to death, but when it comes to theirs, death will have to pick a fight with me first." References #After Time skip hair here. #Zanpakuto here. # Category:Female Category:Xia meihui Category:Squad 3 Category:Third division Category:Captain Category:Soul society Category:Gotei 13 Category:Squad 3 captain Category:Original Character